Irreplaceable
by a-whisper-to-a-riot
Summary: One-shot: After losing her to the Amanto during the Joui War, Gintoki never expected to see Myra again. Gintoki/OC


**Gintama.**

**Irreplaceable**

**One-shot.**

* * *

><p>"<em>If you surrender the female human then we'll accept her as an offer of peace."<em>

The menacing voice continued to haunt Myra's mind as she walked back to her bedroom. After speaking to Katsura, she was convinced that sacrificing herself is the right thing to do. It was one person for the whole world. She knew all along, but having someone reassure it helped set her mind straight. God knows what they're going to do with her, but Myra didn't want to think too much into it.

Myra found Gintoki sitting on the bed when she walked in. He sat there shirtless, by the looks of things he's been there for a while. She hesitated for a moment before walking over.

"You're not seriously thinking of handing yourself over right?" Gintoki eyed her carefully.

"I don't know," she lied.

He yanked her arm forcefully and pinned her down on bed. She heard him let out a sigh and he released her hands. He shifted slightly so he would be able to pull his trousers down, while Myra pulled her top off. Gintoki helped her out of her trousers and leaned down to kiss her. Myra's breathing began to quicken as his hands caressed her bruised body. He took a good look at her – she looked a lot skinner compared to the last time he saw her naked, cuts and bruises were all over her from the battles, and she smelt faintly of blood.

Without warning he began to thrust into her mercilessly. Myra gasped at the sudden intrusion and wrapped her arms around his neck for dear life. For the next few moments the only noises made were the sound of skin striking and Gintoki's grunts. Myra moaned as he released inside of her. She clung onto his large frame breathlessly.

"You can't go…" he managed to mumble through his pants. "There's still so much we have to do… we still need to get married drunk… wake up the next day and file for a divorce… and then maybe after a few months get married for real…"

Myra looked up at him teary-eyed and disbelieving.

"And soon we'll have three children – two older boys and one younger girl…" Gintoki continued. "I'd teach the boys how to use swords so they can protect their little sister… and you'd teach our little girl how to cook… and look pretty…"

"Gin…" Myra whispered as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I-."

"Then after a few years our boys would find lovely wives and our little girl would be married off, and our family would grow even more… and then we'll retire together and eventually we'd leave this world together after living a full happy life."

"Gin, please…" tears streamed down Myra's face. "I don't-."

"I will protect you with my life tomorrow," he declared. "They will not take you, I promise you that."

"G-Gin…" Myra sobbed into his chest. "W-we'll definitely make it out of this together."

'_Lies.'_

"We'll drive these aliens off earth together," Myra pulled his head down to kiss him.

'_Stop telling him lies.'_

"We will live our lives to the end together," Myra smiled up at him.

All Gintoki could do was smile, he nodded with a smile as tears rolled down his face. He stopped hovering over Myra and lay next to her satisfied. He pulled the covers over them and held her from behind under the sheets.

"Gintoki?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he pecked her cheek.

x

After a few long hours, Gintoki was finally sound asleep behind her. Myra slipped out of his grasp, and put on her clothing. She hated herself at that point. She hated herself for lying to Gintoki. Filling him up with false hopes and dreams when he's never going to see her again…

'_Be brave.'_

Myra walked back to the bed after dressing herself. She sat on the edge of the bad, careful not to wake Gintoki. Despite what she told herself, tears trickled down her cheeks. She stroked his curly hair with a dismal smile. She leaned in and took in his scent.

"Sakata Gintoki," she whispered into his hair. "You're too good for me. Don't stay hung up on me. Live. Find a pretty girl and live your ideal life… I-I love you."

Gintoki groaned in his sleep and thrashed around slightly. She leaned in and planted a kiss on his forehead. She stood up and carefully made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Myra held her breath as she turned around to see Gintoki stirring in his sleep.

"Bathroom," Myra murmured.

"Oh, okay."

Gintoki closed his eyes and flipped around to face the wall. Within a few seconds he was snoring again.

With one last weary smile, Myra left the room.

* * *

><p>"Gin-chan!" Kagura called as she nibbled on a senbei cracker.<p>

"What?" Gintoki drawled on as he walked into the living room. "What is it?"

"It seems someone has left you a present," Shinpachi pointed at the box sitting on the table. "It doesn't say from who though."

"I wanted to check but Shinpachi wouldn't let me," Kagura scowled at the glassed-boy.

"A present?" Gintoki repeated as he sat down in front of the box.

Both Kagura and Shinpachi leaned in as Gintoki opened the box warily. All three of their faces turned blank simultaneously. Inside the box, was a large round cake… covered in… natto.

"Oi, oi, get this thing away from me," Gintoki shoved the box off the table.

"Gin-san! That's rude!" Shinpachi shook his head as he reached to pick the box up. "Eh? Looks like there's a letter of some sort… Dear Gin-san, I know how much you love your sweets, so I spent a whole day baking you this cake. I hope you like it, it's a token to show how much I love you and in return next time we meet you have to sp-."

"Enough! Enough!" Gintoki shook his hand dramatically.

"It seems this was from Sarutobi-san…" Shinpachi declared, placing the box back on the table.

"Wasn't it obvious already?" Gintoki made a face. "Oi, Kagura… you can have it."

"No way," Kagura kicked the box off the table once again. "I'd rather die than eat that."

Kagura then left the room with Sadaharu. Silence overcame the two remaining in the room. They did their best to try to ignore the odor coming from the box.

"Gin-san… I have been wondering something for quite a while," Shinpachi took the seat across him.

"What is it?" Gintoki asked as he casually picked his nose.

"After all this time, why haven't you settled down with a girl? I mean I'm sure-."

"Shinpachi…" Gintoki sighed. "You might not know this but, a few years ago… I met a girl. She was the most exquisite person I've ever met, but sadly one night… she went to the bathroom in the middle of the night and she never came back."

"… W-what kinda story is that?" Shinpachi yelled accusingly. "Are you sure that even happened? Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"Oi! Shut up! Of coarse it happened!" Gintoki shouted back. "But whether you believe me or not… she was the girl for me and no one can replace her."

"I-I see…" Shinpachi nodded thoughtfully. "Well that clears things up… now what should we do with the… uh cake?"

"Throw it out," Gintoki shrugged and waved his hand indicating him to go.

With a defeated sigh Shinpachi picked the box up and made his way to the front door.

* * *

><p>Myra bit her bottom lip anxiously. She had finally convinced herself to come, but now she couldn't even knock the door. He's right there, behind this door. There's no mistake, the sign at the front did say 'Gin-chan'. A rustling noise could be heard from behind the door, Myra froze on the spot as she chewed her lips.<p>

The door swung open, and instead of the tall curly haired samurai she was expecting, a younger boy stood there with what looked like a molding cake. He paused for a moment to recollect himself, then he let out a friendly smile.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um… is Sakata Gintoki here?" she managed to ask.

"Yes he is, are you here with a job?" he put the box down.

"N-no, not exactly," she shrugged. "Actually forget it, I'll just go…"

"Wait!"

Myra ignored his calls and turned around. She made her way quickly down the stairs, and she sped down the street without looking back.

'_I'm such an idiot!'_

After gathering her courage and finally coming over to see him, she couldn't even face him.

'_Maybe I can come back next week… or maybe to-.'_

"Hey, your hair grew longer."

Myra stopped walking. It was his voice, the same voice that proclaimed his love for her many years ago. Tears filled her eyes immediately, and she began to shake uncontrollably.

"You're not even going to look at me?"

She turned around at once.

"Gin, I-."

Gintoki embraced her before she could finish her sentence. He held her tighter as if he was afraid she'd just disappear. Myra felt a slight dampness in her hair, and that was when she realized he was crying too. Eventually his grip on her lessened and he looked down, right into her eyes.

"Gin, you never let me finish my sentences," she whispered.

"Bad habit," he retorted.

"Gin, I'm so-."

"This is no place to speak," he told her, indicating the crowd of people watching them. "Let's go back to my place."

Gintoki released his grip on her but walked back at a close proximity with her.

x

Shinpachi swallowed uneasily as he placed the tea in front of Gintoki's lady guest. Sure they were talking about his 'girlfriend' a while ago, but he didn't expect her to be real, or that pretty!

"Thank you," she smiled slightly.

"Shinpachi, can you go buy the groceries?" Gintoki asked glancing his way.

The question was directed as more of an order than a request. Plus, this was one of the few times where Gintoki looked serious.

"Y-yes," Shinpachi nodded and scurried out the door knowing full well that they didn't have enough money for groceries.

Gintoki sat with his arms crossed for a few good minutes as he evaluated the girl sitting across from him. Apart from her hair length and fuller body, not much has changed about M'yra.

"You're alive," he finally spoke.

"Y-yes," she nodded nervously.

"What happened that night?" he narrowed his eyes onto her. "You said you needed the bathroom and then you never came back."

"I'm so sorry," Myra frowned. "I left after you fell asleep… I'm sorry I lied to you… but it was the right thing to do… and I didn't want my friends to die when I could-."

"I don't question your decision," Gintoki reassured her. "I was surprised was all… and incredibly worried… I was so worried about what they would do with you…"

"Well… originally the plan was to bring me as an offering to their prince," Myra explained. "But… a complication came up."

"What happened?"

"I was pregnant."

"W-what?"

Gintoki was at a loss for words. He did not expect that… at all, or even anything even relatively close. He was expecting more of an engine failure or something close to that.

"I was pregnant," Myra repeated as she crossed her legs. "And I must admit, while being held captive I wasn't treated kindly… I was forced to sleep with many of the Amanto… so I was convinced I was with a hybrid child."

"… Then?"

"Well they deemed me as a 'spoiled' human and declared that I was unfit for their prince," Myra untangled her legs briskly. "So I was sent back to Earth. And at that point, the first thing on my mind then was to have this child aborted, so I went straight to a hospital… but they had to examine the child first before anything could be decided."

'_She didn't really have an alien baby did she?' _Gintoki held his breath.

"They told me it was a perfectly healthy human baby," Myra closed her eyes and her voice cracked. "Gin… it was yours… it was our baby."

"And then what? What happened?" he was now frantic. "What happened next?"

"You cannot imagine how relieved I was… and how happy I felt," Myra smiled faintly. "I rushed back to Edo to find you… but then I-I…"

"What happened?" Gintoki reached his hand out to hers. "Tell me."

"I had a miscarriage," tears began running down her face.

Once again, Gintoki was struck speechless. He stood up and drew her into another tight embrace.

"Gin, I'm so sorry I didn't come by earlier…. I was just so scared that you'd be mad with me and the baby… if I hadn't-."

"Ssh…" he hushed her. "It's alright, I understand."

A small smile appeared on her lips as he spoke those words. She wrapped her thin arms around his back and held him closer. Gintoki brought her face up for a kiss. Myra redirected her hands to the sides of his face as their lips touched. She pulled him in roughly as his hands wandered down her to her backside.

"I love you," she gasped as they pulled away.

"I have always and always will love you," he pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed :)<strong>


End file.
